Kingdom
The first thing you will encounter when you begin Kings & Warlords is your own personal kingdom. It will seem like a random mesh of brown squares at first, but over time, you can make it into something epic. Organization Something that should be noted before you even begin building is the directional cross located on the right side of your kingdom control panel. When activated, this will allow you to relocate your plots, buildings, and resources (not the city gates or the guard tower) to a more desirable location. This may seem aesthetic at first, but when you find yourself trying to upgrade your kingdom effectively, having easy to find resources matters. What's What In the picture, you will notice these things: Plots - The tan squares are called plots. There are two types of plots in this game. The tan ones are used for buildings. The brown ones (not shown) are used for resources. Barracks - The 6 fortified structures on the top-left of the image are used for storing troops. The more barracks you have, the larger your army can grow. Cottages - The 5 small buildings with the dark brown roofs and chimneys near the center of the top of the map are used to produce coins, the resource used for research. Higher levels mean more coins per hour. Warehouses - The 3 buildings on the top-right of the map are used for storing surplus resources. The higher the level, the more resources you can hold. Upgrading the warehouses is necessary to hold enough resources to upgrade your structures to their full potential. Forests - The 6 plots that are made of small trees are used to produce wood. Mines - The 6 large mounds that look like caves are used to produce metal. Quarries - The 6 large rocks with wooden parts strewn about are used to produce stone. Crops - The 6 plots with tan straw growing are used to produce food. Castle - The largest structure on the map, located on the bottom right, is your castle. You must level this building up in order to advance your other structures. Watchtower - The wooden tower on the right of the map is used to warn you of enemy attacks. It will actually send you a notification via facebook. The highr the level, the more detailed the reports. Inn - The large building located on the bottom-center of the map is used to hire an assassain. The higher the level, the more fog revealed by your assassain on the realm map. Academy - Next to the castle, to the left, is the acadamy. Higher levels are required to unlock more research options. Castle Gates - At the bottom-left of your map is a building used to increase your army's efficiency when defending your kingdom. Sawmill - The large building above and to the left of the forests in the map shown allows you to control more forests as it is upgraded. Forge - The large building above and to the left of the mines in the map shown allows you to control more mines as it is upgraded. Mason - The large building above and to the left of the quarries in the map shown allows you to control more quarries as it is upgraded Farm - The large building above and to the left of the crops in the map shown allows you to control more farms as it is upgraded. Category:Resources Category:Kingdom Category:Buildings Category:Plots Category:Upgrading Category:Layout Category:Structures